Perfume
by AngelShayera
Summary: Do I imagine it , or is it true? Am I paranoid? Am I just insecure? Vixen's worried, he's slipping away. But she'll never tell, tell on herself but she hopes she smells her perfume... Cheating can stir a storm in a woman's life


**"Perfume"**

**A one shot song fic based on Justice league's one and only female model and her love life. Inspired by a song by Britney Spears.**

* * *

**Do I imagine it , or is it true? Am I paranoid? Am I just insecure? But I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mari Jiwe McCabe lathers the lotion onto her long, slim legs as she deftly waits for a phone call. Not just from any person, but a special person. She rubs herself even more as the clock ticks by, not a single sound coming from the telephone that stood on her nightstand.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare?  
Is there still longing there?  
Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy  
Such a classic tale  
_

She remembers the time when they first started, it was wonderful. Every second apart from each other was painful, he would check up on her every day, asking if she was fine…. That was until…

_Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool  
Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?_

She slips of her bath robe and goes to the closet, pulling out a red pair of lingerie with matching negligee to go with. As she runs her hands across the silky fabric, she clutches it tightly and looks at herself in the mirror. She dons it, applying red lipstick, and splashes on fragrant scent of her favourite perfume.

_I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby_

She prides herself on being the non-jealous type. But she wouldn't admit she was jealous. She's insecure about herself. She thinks he's slowly slipping away, that he's cheating on her when in reality he's not. But she plays the silly realities over and over again, what if it were real?

She retrieves her phone and text him.

"What are you doing tonight?"- Mari

_So I wait for you to call  
and I try to act natural  
have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory  
_

She'll never tell. Tell on herself, she wanted to believe it was all a lie. Her boyfriend is communicating with his ex, they're just friends. Aren't they? Responding to rumours would only give the spreaders credence. Like a cunning Vixen she was, she wasn't about to back out. She marks her territory ,to show whose man he was. She sprays perfume all over the place and all.

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
_

She wonders if he was thinking of her when they lay on the bed now, sweaty and tired. Does she kiss like she does? Was she better in bed? What was so good about her that he wouldn't let go? Mari was only human, she didn't possessed a pair of angelic wings or a beautiful pair of green emerald eyes.

_I wanna fill the room when she's in it with you  
Please don't forget me  
Do I imagine it, or catch these moments?  
I know you got history_

She knows their past, heck the whole world knows. But what was in the past, should stay in the past she insists as she presses her lips to his. Feeling his hot breathe trailing down her collar bone.

_But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool  
I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things, that I'm just insecure  
_

She better back-off. He deserves someone with class, someone who's love by the world, not some filthy traitor.

_I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby_

But she knew then, the instant when she came back things had changed…

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory_

What does he see in her? She wonders all the time in her mind. She pushes all the troubles from her mind, desparately trying to focus on what's happening right now between her and the man she just wouldn't let go. She's determined to let him remember her, if not emotionally, then physically.

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory_

Mari presses herself to John as he kisses her neck she smiles a small smile. She wraps her arms around his neck and breathes in the perfume that's now blended into her lover's skin. She masks her anger towards the threat in hopes of keeping her place. She loves it here, in his arms.

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume _

She wants him , she wants him all to herself. She won't say anything, but she better smell that perfume, she better know what's going on. She better stay away. The fox always wins anyway.


End file.
